Te conozco
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: SlashYaoi Sus pensamientos y dudas lo llevan a encerrarlo todo en una palabra: Te conozco


TITULO: TE CONOZCO. Serie: Yu-Gi-Oh! Pairings: Seto Kaiba/ Joey Wheeler. Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi/Slash. Raiting: G Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Pensamientos de Seto Kaiba.  
  
Odio cuando sonríe de esa manera, cuando hace girar su cabeza y cuando su mano despeja su frente de esos dorados cabellos que insolentes lo tocan sin importancia alguna. Odio que sonría así, porque me hace recordar que lo amo sin compasión, sin sentirme dueño de mi mismo ni de mi corazón. Amo sus ojos, lagunas perfectas donde descansan mis frustraciones y enfados. Donde puedo perderme por milenios enteros y donde encuentro la paz y la claridad de mis pensamientos. Adoro su cuerpo, manta salvaje de pasión y sufrimiento, de entrega completa y de dorados movimientos. Idolatro su boca, donde sus labios tienen su refugio, donde insolentes, como su carácter, te hipnotizan sin miramientos. Te invitan a invadirlos, a probar de lo prohibido; a jugar un juego de dominio, donde al final el suspiro vence, cegando el camino de protestas y arrepentimientos. Sus manos son mi calvario; extensiones malditas de fuego inconcluso. Acarician cual viento: frágil, sutil, casi imperceptible. Y queman cual braza deliciosa: Aman sin ni siquiera saberlo. Piernas largas y ágiles. Serpientes venenosas que son capaces de asfixiarte de placer mismo. De enredarse en el cuerpo y aprisionar con cautela, siempre con cautela, inspeccionando el territorio para después invadirlo con lujuria viva. Movimientos ensayados, diabólicamente ensayados, que te desvisten el alma y cumplen su cometido. Odio cuando su lengua juega con sus labios. Cuando cruzan la frontera de la realidad y se adentran en la fantasía. Incitante gato de caza, que se esconde altivamente, para después saltar y devorarte. Zarpas peligrosas son sus movimientos. Ágiles e inflexibles, que pueden condenar al desarmado y hacer vivir al congelado. Amo cuando camina, cuando insita a seguirle, cuando con movimientos sensuales, imperceptibles, te invita a tomar su cintura y bailar con ella el vals camaleónico del erotismo, del amor, de las cadenas que condenan. Siempre odié su voz, o al menos eso pensé, hasta que con ella susurró a mi oído claras intenciones de olvido, de frenesí y castigo. Dulce elixir transformado en un escape dolorosamente exquisito para los sentidos. Melodía que tiene que escucharse despacio, para captar el mensaje fraguado con emoción. Rendido a sus pies me encuentro, oscilando entre marcharme y apartarlo de mi lado, o quedarme y continuar desnudándole con la mirada, imitando lo que él hace cuando estamos en casa. Y pensar que me considero un muro infrangible. Gélido témpano de hielo. Ermitaño y altivamente insoportable. O al menos eso pensaba, hasta que él lo derrumbó todo con una simple caricia que fue el acabose para mi estoica vida. Todo lo que por años aparenté y construí sobre mi persona, fue destrozado con su presencia, con su carisma, con su dote de grandeza escondida. Lo amé desde siempre, más jamás tuve el valor de aceptarlo. En cambio él, se tragó su orgullo, ese ego que siempre lo ha caracterizado, para tenderme una mano cuando lo he necesitado. Para regalarme una caricia, cuando me sentí desolado. No tuve el valor para callar mi corazón, ni para seguir ocultando lo que desde siempre quise demostrar. Su sonrisa opacó mi oscuridad y sentí, juro que sentí, cómo la caja de cristal donde me hallaba encerrado, se quebró cual espejo estrellado. Uno a uno los pedazos cedieron y al quedar descubierto, que era mi inevitable temor, estaba él para mi. Sin inhibición ni hipocresía. Sencilla y enteramente para mí. ¿Cuándo sucedió todo eso?. Lo recuerdo a la perfección. Fue el día en que se marchaba, en que partía para no volver. Había decidido vivir con su madre en América. Mokuba tenía que despedirse, decirle adiós a él, a él que tantas risas y sueños le había regalado. Lo acompañé con enfado, deseoso de que el "perro Wheeler" se fuera, que desapareciera de mi vista por siempre. Más, sabía que en mi corazón algo gritaba por retenerle, por decirle cuanto lo amaba sin ni siquiera saberlo. Despedidas cursis, sin sentido. ¿Por qué estaba yo perdiendo mi tiempo?. Porque tenía que verlo, memorizarlo en mi mente como ahora lo tengo. Y entonces, sucedió. Sonrió al acercarse a mi, temblé sin comprenderlo, sin saber lo que ocurría con mis perfectos sentidos. Traté de insultarle, pero nada de mi seca garganta salió y ni una palabra mis aturdidos labios formaron. -Cuídate, Kaiba. Ya no seas tan cabezota o acabarás perdiendo a las pocas personas que aun te apreciamos. Dijiste sonriendo, guiñando un ojo y señalándome a tus amigos y a ti mismo. Y acariciaste mi rostro, sin temor, sin importar nada. Y me sonreíste como si fuera yo importante en tú vida. Unos rieron, otros se sorprendieron, pero yo me sentí desesperado. Un duelo emocional entre la ira y la dulzura. -Adiós. Me dijiste y retiraste tú mano. La calidez de tú mano. Frío, un increíble frío sentí al perderte, porque eso había pasado. No solo perdí tú cálido toque, sino tú presencia, tú figura, las rencillas absurdas que nos caracterizaban. Suspiré hondo y miré tus ojos. Tristeza había en esa comúnmente alegre mirada. -Joey. Murmuré sin creerlo. Me miraste sorprendido. Jamás había dicho tú nombre y aquello sonaba deliciosamente adictivo. -Joey. Volví a murmurar. -¿Si, Kaiba?. Preguntaste sin atrever a dar un paso más. Y me acerqué a ti, frente a todos, frente a mi hermano y sin saber de donde la energía y fuerzas salían, te besé. Tus ojos admirados se abrieron al sentir mi boca ardiente sobre tus labios. Pero tus manos, siempre traicioneras, me abrazaron, juntando nuestros cuerpos, cerrando el círculo del pasado. Cómo nos miraron sorprendidos. Con inaudita incredulidad. Nos besamos ardientes, con sabor oculto. Dejando salir la presión y la ansiedad contenida por años de aparente odio mutuo. -Seto. Suspiraste entre besos y miré tú sonrojada faz frente a la mía. Comprendí lo que había hecho, pero no me aparté, te abracé con devoción infinita y susurré un: -Quédate conmigo. Y reíste con emoción y vergüenza, apoyando tú cabeza contra mi cuello, respirando el aroma que según tú, te hace perder los estribos. -¿Para qué quedarme?. Preguntaste en un suspiro. Incrédulo de lo que te pedía. -Para mi...quédate junto a mi. Respondí, abrazándote aun más. Olvidamos el tiempo, sus amigos, mi hermano y él buscó nuevamente mis labios para aceptar mi propuesta en silencio. Inolvidable. Único. Inexplicable. Es algo, un recuerdo que atesoro sobre toda cosa existente. Dos años desde entonces y él está junto a mi. Junto a mi hermano que gustoso aceptó lo que él veía como inevitable. Dos años de gloria, de felicidad, de un maldito desconcierto emocional. A pesar de que lo conozco de toda manera posible, aun hay en él, misterios que descubrir. Como el porqué sonríe cuando no hay que hacerlo; o el porqué siempre mira fijamente hacia la nada, en ocasiones frunciendo el entrecejo o meditando en un insólito silencio. A pesar de que mi memoria puede dibujarle, aun hay cosas que no conozco, cosas que me llenan de éxtasis y frenesí. Es hermoso y odio a todos eso que ahora lo miran, que le hablan y le saludan. Si estoy aquí es por él, solo por él. Me ha cambiado la vida y no puedo quejarme. Lo quería. Pero solo con él. -No te gusta la fiesta, ¿verdad?. -Mgh. Gruño. No miré cuando se alejó de sus amigos y se sentó a mi lado. -Veo que no. Sonríes comprendiendo.- Si quieres vamos a casa. Sugieres y yo quise decir que si, pero es su noche, su cumpleaños. No puedo desairarlo. -No. Dije, mirando a otra parte. Y escucho tú risa y siento un beso en mi cuello. Como odio que hagas eso, bien sabes que mi punto débil no está oculto y sin embargo...adoro tus caricias. -Vamos Kaiba, pareces un viejo gruñón y frívolo. Se "burla" mientras se pone de pie y me hala con facilidad, a pesar de su complexión. Entonces siento como me guía hasta el centro del lugar. A bailar con él como esta mañana se lo he prometido. -Baila. Me dices en el oído y por inercia te abrazo y te pego a mi cuerpo, conciente de que muchos nos observan. Nos movemos lento y acompasado, sutilmente al ritmo de la oportuna música romántica. ¿En donde quedó mi frivolidad?. ¿En donde quedó el Seto Kaiba despótico y habercivo a cualquier sentimentalismo?. Miro a Joey, mi Joey y su faz me regresa la serenidad y felicidad. Disfruta con mi cercanía, con mi carácter que en ocasiones se forma hosco y altanero. Que suele recordar sus orígenes y no los olvida del todo. Y a pesar de que en ocasiones le ofendo con brutalidad, él está a mi lado, siempre a mi lado. Recordándome lo mucho que me ama y ha cambiado, solo por mi. Entonces me formulo una respuesta que muere en mi mente cuando él me besa de forma apacible y deliciosa. -Te amo, Seto. Susurras sobre mis labios La neutra luz le hace ver místico y hermoso. Así como si él fuera irreal y todo esto un producto más de mi austera imaginación. -Vamos a casa. Murmuras tomando mi mano para llevarme a la salida. Él comprende que aun me es difícil mostrarme como solo él me conoce en la intimidad. Comprende que solo quiero besarlo a solas, aferrarlo a mi cuerpo y no dejarlo ir jamás. Me comprende y me atrevo a sonreír por ello. -¿Te sientes bien por sacarme de mi fiesta?. Preguntas riendo. -Si. Respondo. Es la verdad. -Siempre tan amargado Kaiba. Me dices, pero yo se que no es verdad, pues él conoce mi nueva realidad.-¿Qué haremos?. Cuestionas directamente, tal y como eres: Siempre preciso, impulsivo y hablador. -¿Qué tienes en mente?. Pregunto asiéndolo por la cintura y atrayéndolo a mi cuerpo. -Pues....Sonríes con diablura.- Es mi cumpleaños. Tú dime. Y no resisto el besarlo y el preguntarme el cómo baja mis defensas y se incrusta en cada poro de mi piel. -¿Sabes algo?. Me dices mientras caminamos abrazados. -¿Qué?. -Después de dos años, aun no logro saber el cómo supe que me amabas y te amaba. Rió. Jamás perderá su distinción. No respondo de inmediato, sino que medito aquello que desde siempre me he preguntado. -Creo que es el destino. Dices, deteniéndote y mirándome despreocupado. Lo miro, le acaricio la mejilla, el cabello. Subo su mentón un poco y me inclino para besarlo, más antes de que nuestros labios dancen desbocados, le susurro aquello en lo que he meditado. -Porque siempre nos hemos conocido. Y nos fundimos en ese beso que tan anhelante nos asfixia. Le amo, me ha cambiado y nada más interesa, solo nosotros, el pasado y el futuro que se ciñe ante nosotros de manera clara, trasparente, como sus ojos cuando me miran sonrientes y me susurran: "Te conozco".  
KATRINNA LE FAY  
Bien, otra historia corta de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Desde hace mucho que quiero hacer algo con estos dos juntos y al parecer lo  
he logrado, ^^ eso me emociona. Son una de mis parejas preferidas. Comentarios a cualquiera de mis tres direcciones. Esperando que esto no haya resultado aburrido y puedan captar el contenido que el amor ejerce hasta en el más estoico de las personas. Nos vemos en otra locura.  
katrinna_le_fay@yahoo.com.mx  
katrinna_le_fay@hotmail.com  
shania_xs@hotmail.com 


End file.
